Terra Concord Technology
The most technologically advanced faction on the North American Continent, the Terra Concord boasts several various advancements well beyond their time. With the cooperation of figures such as Aether, 58132, and Liveth, the Concord has made rapid improvements upon old designs as well as several impressive new concepts, in order to keep pace with their main, highly advanced enemy; The Infinite Dominion. Armor Equipment City-Wide Bio-scan System Massive scale bio-scan systems (BSS) were used predominantly in Dominion era Protection Centers. In this era, the BSS was reasonably informative and fairly accurate. The structure for the BSS was generally a large central hub, which sent outbound pings toward scan nodes dispersed throughout the city. Scan-nodes were often small, low profile fixtures, spaced out like telephone poles a fair ways apart. They could be placed underground, in the walls of buildings, on ceilings - and were often disguised. The more places scan-nodes existed to reflect information back to the central fixture, the more accurate the Bio-scan system was as a whole. These nodes required little to no maintenance, though in the Dominion era, they were occasionally discovered and destroyed by anti-citizen groups. In the present day, the location of many of these nodes are often lost altogether if the protection centers data stores cannot be recovered. Dominion era DCA units carried within their suits the equipment necessary to work with the BSS, acting as their own sort of mobile scan-node, and thus, gave them each their own unique bio-signal. The suit systems were of higher quality than civilian bio-chips, allowing information such as vital signs and movement speed to be relayed back to the BSS. Civilians living in protection centers were often implanted with similar chips that would be placed under the skin, allowing the BSS to identify the civilians relative location, as well as their specific name and information. It was highly illegal to remove these chips, though resistance elements often did so as did others post Dethrone, and thus in the present day it is quite common to see scarring around the upper arms as a result of crude (and painful) bio-chip removal. For others, the chip could be removed with proper medical tools and know-how, leaving no scarring. In the present day, the Concord still utilizes the leftover structure of the Bio-scan system to help secure their cities, but not in the same manner as the Dominion. The Concord opted not to subject all their population to mandatory bio-chips, and actually assigned the Hearth Institute to offer the removal of these at no charge. The Concord was able to locate and reactivate the cities existing scan-nodes, and opted to retain parts of the suit specific bio-signal technology. Soldiers of the CAF generally have these nodes installed into their armor systems, which can then relay their vitals and real-time location to the central fixture. Troopers of the Valkyr may have had internal scan-nodes implanted alongside their skeletal restructuring to ensure the security of VT assets. Members of the Justice Bureau may opt to carry hand-held variations, but these only relay real-time location and not vital signs. Otherwise, the BSS is capable of picking up unrecognized or suspicious organic life-signs, but with reduced accuracy. Distant areas may have a lower density of scan-nodes, reducing speed and general signal detail. Dense clusters of civilians tend to overwhelm the BSS with information and make retrieving any sort of specifics near impossible. Also, the occasional cluster of urban wild-life, such as several rats, a raccoon, or a stray dog, may cause blips on the BSS that could be mistaken for a person. The central fixture for the BSS is always heavily guarded, physically and electronically, as the exact location of soldiers within any given city or installation is highly sensitive information. Weapons Plasma Class Firearms Plasma Class Melee Bastion Cannons Ballistic Firearms Vehicles Land Tunneler Class EOV (Extended Operations Vehicle) New Union APC (Retired?) Trailblazer Vehicles Air LATC / MATC / HATC air transports Hunter Attack Helicopter (Retired) Larger Concord airships, such as MATCs and HATCs, follow a particular naming convention. This is typically CAS (Concord Air Ship) followed by a unique designation, which, in the Concord, derives from infamous natural disasters or the sites they occurred, such as hurricanes and volcanic eruptions. Communications Medical Civilian Tech Construction Exoskeleton Category:Terra Concord Category:Technology